The Things We Do
by Chemo
Summary: Hailey has a secert only one person knows.Roxanne loves the one person that trusts her not to like him and Schools just begun !
1. Awkward Situations

The clock seemed like it was going extra slow today probably because it was last class on Friday._ Riiiiiiing_ Ahh the bell the best sound after a long week. I always hated math class although I did have it with my best friend Roxanne Martin also known as Roxy I've known her since pre-K. She is the most gorgeous person – Auburn hair and brown eyes - you will see at LCVI

Me? I'm Hailey Stokes the plain Jane in our group of friends black hair I'm also the only one with green eyes. We are also the only girls who don't freak out about the boy band who goes to our school. Insert the Jonas Brothers Disney's newest boy band who is taking the music world by storm. The last three members in our group of friends, Kevin is the oldest followed by Joseph and then Nicholas. We have been best friends since well forever.

"I hate math" Roxy sighed as she opened her locker.

"Gahh me too Im beginning to think the teacher hates us" Said Hailey

"Ladies"

"Oh hey Kev didn't see you there" Roxy Replied

"Wow thanks" He said with just a hint of sarcasm. Hailey grabbed her stuff and shoved it into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"You guys want a ride today?" Kevin asked

"Sure!" Roxy said much too fast which gave her two confused looks

"ummm ok then let me grab Nick and Joe" Kevin hurried away.

"Well that went extremely bad" Sighed Roxy slamming her locker door, Hailey started to laugh

"Hey it's not funny!" Roxy replied after slapping Hailey on the arm "Sorry Sorry" Hailey said between muffled giggles "I just can't believe you still haven't told him that you like him after what? 6 years!?" Hailey said as they stared walking "It's harder then you think! It's not like you have a crush on him" Roxy exclaimed. At this time a Kevin's Jeep pulled up "here's our ride" Said Hailey as she jumped in.

**POV: Roxanne**

Okay so I've had a crush on Joseph for like the longest time but it's not like I could tell him I would just be another fan girl that's obsessed with him! I would not like that. I also know that Hails is like in LOVE with Kevin even if she won't tell you, personally I think that they would make a very cute couple. Nicholas on the other hand is already going out with Miley Cyrus aka Hannah Montana. Which means she not liked by most girls

"Thanks for the ride guys see you tomorrow" Called Hailey as the Jeep drove away. "

Well that was awkward" stated Roxy after they got into Hailey's house

"It wasn't awkward until you said it was then the whole car just got quite so yeah it was pretty awkward" Hailey said

"you know what? Shut up" Roxy sighed, Hailey laughed.

"Whatever it's not like it hasn't happened before" Hailey said

"yeah I guess" Roxy sighed. "Hey do you think he's on MSN!?" She asked excited

"Roxy they just dropped us off! There probably still driving home" Said Hailey _Bing _Joseph's IM popped up "

HA! Told you" cried Roxy as she jumped onto the computer

"wow Kevin must drive VERY fast" Hailey said as she sat down next to Roxy as she started talk to Joe.


	2. The Secrets With Fast Driving

JoeJo: hey

_**JoeJo: **_hey!

_**xRoxyx:**_Hey there what's up?

_**JoeJo**_: Not much just got home you?

_**xRoxyx:**_ Same, you got home pretty quick huh?

_**JoeJo:**_ Yeah Kevin's a pretty crazy driver

_**xRoxyx:**_ LOL

_**JoeJo:**_ I'd love to talk but I've got loads of homework see you later

_**xRoxyx: **_okay Bye

_**JoeJo**_ is now offline

"He is so perfect" Roxy announced after Joe logged off

"wow…" Hailey just stared at her friend and started Giggling

"stop it it's not funny" cried Roxy and pushed Hailey off her chair

"hey that wasn't cool!" said Hailey after she stood up

"yeah well neither are you" said Roxy.

**Hailey: **Okay so as you can see my and Roxy are pretty close always bugging each other but there is one thing I haven't told ANYONE not even Roxy. I kind of have this HUGH crush on Kevin I've liked him since grade 8. I don't know it just something about him that makes me melt_…sigh _but anyway enough about him. Nick and Miley have been going out for about 3 weeks and the media is all ready on their case.

"Kevin!" Hailey called down the hallway as she raced after him

"Hey, I didn't see you there" He smiled

"What class do you have next?" She asked him

"History I think" He replied taking out his schedule "Yeah History with Mr. Peters"

"Really? me too" She Replied

"Great, I'll walk you there" He said holding out his arm

After science Hailey and Roxanne all sat at their usual table in the lunch room. As soon as the whispers started you knew that they were in the room,

"I don't understand why people can't get over them selves, I mean they see the guys everyday!" sighed Roxy

"yeah mhmm okay" Hailey mumbled as she aimlessly picked at her food

"Uh Hails you okay?" Roxy asked concerned

"uh yeah sure I'll be right back okay?" asked Hailey still distracted

"um sure Hails" Roxy gave Joe a weird look and Hailey walked away.

"Where's she going" asked Kevin as he sat down

"I have no clue she acting kind of weird" sighed Roxy

"you mean weirder then usual?" asked Joe. Roxy slapped him

"ouch I was just kidding calm down" He said rubbing his arm

"I'm worried about her she been acting like this a lot lately" Said Kevin as he took a bite of his apple.

2


	3. I know, I know Do You Really?

Meanwhile Hailey went into the bathroom and sat down in a stall and closed it quietly

Meanwhile Hailey went into the bathroom and sat down in a stall and closed it quietly. She took out the syringe and filled it with liquid; she closed her eyes and braced herself for another pinch at her skin.

After she packed everything up and walked out of the bathroom. Hailey walked out into the cool air and went and sat their favorite tree and waited for him.

Nicholas and his brothers ate their lunch quietly with the girls speaking only when necessary all of them thinking about Hailey. Only one of them knowing what was wrong. Being sworn to secrecy was always harder than it looked but this guy made it look easy.

Fifteen minutes into lunch Nick excused himself from the table and made his way the boy's washroom. He sat down at a stall and reached into his bag for his needle after being diabetic for two years you get used to needles. Afterwards Nicholas grabbed his stuff and headed outside for a breath of fresh air.

**Hailey: **When I was sixteen years old I was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes. That was after being misdiagnosed three times, because I was older then most people who have type 1 the doctors didn't think that was it. Anyways it's not all that bad. I've only ever told one person about it and that was Nick and the only reason I did was because I knew what he was going through and he needed someone to talk to.

"Hey" Nick said as he sat down beside Hailey

"Hi" She replied not turning to look at him

"You need to tell them Hailey" he said looking at her

"I know. I will later" She sighed

"You said that last week" He said smiling slightly

"I know, we should go back inside" She said rising from where she was sitting

"Alright" Nick said getting up and walked to the door with her.

2


	4. Im lmplying That Your Avoiding Him

Inside the school it was warmer then it was outside. Hailey walked to her locker she was so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't Kevin sneak up behind her.

"Hey you" he said

"Oh hi I didn't see you there" She replied

"Thanks, I get that a lot" He snickered

"Oh no problem" She said closing her locker and started walking towards class.

"I thought your class was the other way" She said when Kevin started walking with her

"Oh yeah" He smiled "By the way, I need to talk to you later" He said and walked away

By the end of the day Hailey had successfully avoided Kevin and the rest of her friends. But something always goes wrong and this something went very wrong.

It was the end of the day and Hailey was tired of avoiding people and just wanted to go home.

"Found you" She heard from over her shoulder

"I wasn't hiding, if that's what you're implying" She replied

"I was implying that, why were you hiding from me today?" Roxy asked opening her locker as she spoke

"I wasn't hiding, I just have a lot on my mind that's all" Hailey snapped

"Whoa calm down there, why are you so edgy today?" Roxy asked taken aback

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" She replied "I haven't gotten that much sleep lately"

"Its okay, are you getting a drive from Kev today?" She asked putting her things into her bag

"Umm, no I don't think so, I think I'm going to walk tonight" Hailey said after some thought

"Okay I'll tell him, have a good night Hails" Roxanne said after closing her locker

Hailey closed her locker and hit her head against the door sighing. When was she going to tell him? It had to be soon, or else Nick would tell him and we wouldn't like that. Hailey picked up her bag and started walking towards the main doors.

The sun shone bright and there was a slight breeze in the air and Hailey pulled her jacket close to her body and started walking home. As she walked she thought about how she would tell him and how he would react.

"Where's Hailey?" Kevin asked

"Um…she walking home" Roxy said with a slight pause

Kevin did not look pleased. Joe looked at Roxy and started to laugh.

"What's so funny" Nick asked walking into the conversation

"Kevin's face" Joe said with a huge smile on his face

"_Kevin's face_" Kevin mocked "Shut up, Joseph"

Nick and Roxy snickered as Kevin stomped off in search of his car.

"well he looks like he's in a good mood" Nick said with a hint of sarcasm as they walked towards Kevin's jeep

"It's because Hailey's been avoiding him all day; he wants to talk to her about something I think" Roxy said quietly getting into the car

"Oh" was all Nick said in reply. He knew what Kevin wanted to talk about and he was debating weather or not to tell Kevin about Hailey.

He decided not to and let Hailey have one more week to tell him and if she didn't he would have to tell him. It was for her on good.


End file.
